I Smile
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: Without thinking i grabbed his hand. 'No you'll kill it,' I said. Then he looked at me. In an instant he was kissing me.OMG TROY BOLTON WAS KISSING ME! TxG oneshot. Kinda pointless


**Got the idea from a book **

**dont own dont kare**

Ronnie-you know high school footballer,cute with HUGE mucles- yeah him, had asked me to the after party. that was the worst thing. but the horrible thing was that i answered yes.

i hated my self. troy probably hated me too.

but now even ronnie i guess hates me, cause he went off to flirt with some cheerleaders.

i mean no way!

i mean we were in the middle of a conversation! middle of a sentence! in the middle of a word! HIS word!

"so gabriella, how do you like football?" he asked me.

not wanting to hurt his feelings i say, "well i think the sport is interesting but i dont watch it much...or play." he laughed at my corny joke. i smiled.

"well i play the schools" at this moment a cheerleader walks past him, "quarter-..." and he walks off to her. i get so frustrated at this guy that i walk over to him and pour my punch over his head. the whole after party silenced. has gabriella montez, shy quiet girl, just dumpped punch over a footballers head? when i was done i threw the cut at him and walke dout partign the crowd. i walked to the mountain area behind the school that was totally off limits due to hungered snakes and huge lizards. i was walkign to the center of it when i felt the presence of someone else. i froze.

"you know you could be a snakes dinner in one bite right?" the person said. i turned around to come eye to eye with troy. i didnt realize he was so close to me.

"why wernt you at the afterparty?" i asked troy,

"cause,"he said huffing, "i didnt have a date," he walked next to becoming over his anger stage and grabbed my hand. we started walkign into the mountains (**in the movie the first meeting on the roof there were beautiful mountains in the background) **"so how was the afterparty?"

O

M

G

i never knew troy actually cared, well i kinda did but he didnt express it much. i smiled

"eh, i've seen better. and not having a date is no reason for not coming. you were basicly the reason it was there!" i said, he smiled. he let go of my hand and bent down to pick up a flower. Queen annes lace. his hand went for the center. i rememberd reading that if you pulled out the center flower, you killed it. without thinking i grabbed his hand.

"no you'll kill it," i said. then he looked at me. in an instant he was kissing me.

_**O**_

_**M**_

_**G**_

TROY BOTON was KISSING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and i was kissing back. WE WERE KISSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

wahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i was floating on air. i smiled into his lips.

oh

no.

i felt something slither over my foot covered only by my sandal. "ahhh!" i pulled away and yelled and jumped onto him

"holy-shit," he said stunned staggering, and holding me up by my waist, "what the heck?" he asked

"s-s-s-s-s-s--s-snake!" i said holding closer to him.

"holy friggen shit! whats todays date?"

"t-t-t-t-twenty fifth,"i said holding onto him harderand resting his head,

"crap!"

"quit it with the curses!"

"sorry, gabriella scan everythign youve learned about albwerquirquean snakes,"

"well they gathre around the base of mountains once a year to mate...why?"

"what day do they come to mate?"

"january...25th, oh crack."another snake slid over troys foot. he jumped

HOLY

S

i almost fell. we were meters awayu from the school and i had started to cry.

"w-were gunna get eaten by snakes troy," i said sobbing harder. i helt something UNDER my footh and lifted my legs higer wra;pping them around his waist** (ok gross) **he took a few steps until he heard a crack, like an egg dropping and a 'sss' he broke into a sprit and i heard a snake following him. as all (or most) girls would've done was scream. he held me tighter until we reached the parkign lot.

he opened his car and ran in shutting the door. i was still holding onto him. we looked out the door to see over a thousand snakes outside. i looked at his foot in which he stepped in something,

"wise guy! you stepped on their egg." the dancers had gathered outside the door to see what happened but when they saw the snakes the closed the door screaming.

troy carefully untalgled my legs from his waist and lifted me into the passanger seat. the snakes were still out side so troy honked the horn to scare them away.

"look i'm sorry about the k-kiss eariler, i know you came to the party with ronnie so..sorry." the snakes were movign away.

i reached over and kissed him.

no.

i mean like really kiss him. he thought i was with that idiot ronnie. psh! he tried to pull away but i . i ran my fingers through his sandy hair and tasted his mouth. i was soooooooo enjoyign this. i pulled away liek 5 minutes later to say," the snakes are gone" he smiled and put me back into my seat.

"ronnie is not my boyfriend. i-i was hoping you might be?"

"you do know the guy is suppose to ask the girl and yes i would love to be your boyfriend."

he pulled infront of my house.

he walked me up to the door

he kissed me

he told me he loved me...

he left.

i smiled

**i know pointless oneshot**


End file.
